


Поскачешь со мной?

by a_lassombra



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lassombra/pseuds/a_lassombra
Summary: Просто небольшая зарисовка о Киране и Марке в Дикой Охоте.





	Поскачешь со мной?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ride With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652469) by [itreads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itreads/pseuds/itreads). 



      Восемнадцать лет, шесть месяцев и двенадцать дней. Столько Принц Киран пробыл при дворе своего отца. Это было до смешного позорно; учитывая продолжительность жизни фэйри, он был еще ребенком, неспособным позаботиться о себе. И, тем не менее, он был изгнан из Неблагого Двора, приказом  _отца_ , и даже не был уверен почему.

      У него были подозрения. Хотя фэйри и были либеральны в отношении того, кого любить, его отец хотел наследников, а с младшей сестрой, прикованной к постели, вся ответственность легла на плечи Кирана.

      Киран не хотел давать ему наследников. Неблагой Король пытался, ох, как он пытался, подсовывая ему в постель красивых женщин, но его сердце уже выбрало — оно принадлежало Ориону, медбрату, который заботился о его сестре.

      Таким образом, Киран был изгнан в Дикую Охоту — группу фэйри, не принадлежащих ко двору и не следующих законам, кроме правил ветра, неба и холодных суровых ночей. Группу фэйри, к которой он не принадлежал.

      В ту первую ночь в пещере, лежа обнаженным и открытым для зимнего бриза, который болезненно кусал кожу, Киран задался вопросом, не умрет ли он, и будет ли это действительно важно, если все же умрет. Он вряд ли снова увидит своего возлюбленного или семью; его лучшая перспектива, как Принца, заключалась в уединении от других наездников.

      Он знал, что такого не произойдет уже тогда, когда увидел Гвина из Дикой Охоты и других фэйри, столпившихся за ним с лицами, по которым читалось «убийца». Никто не дышал, когда их лидер вспорол запястье и дал Кирану испить, или когда его глаза из насыщенно черного превратились в сияющее серебро, никто из них не посмел покинуть свои лежанки в лесу в первую ночь, когда Гвин все время наблюдал за ним. Нет, это не было до тех пор, пока жизнь охотников не вернулась в привычное русло. Это не прекращалось по сей день.

      В течение дня они дразнили его, называли по именам. Это было не так плохо, как было ночью, когда они вырезали эти же слова на его коже снова и снова до тех пор, пока он не доходил до того состояния, что не мог лежать на спине, чтобы спать. Но Кирану не было хуже всех.

      Был еще один парень с историей, выжженной на его коже. Они называли их Рунами, хотя они не были черными выжженными метками, что носили Сумеречные Охотники. Нет, эти шрамы нефилима полукровки были как следы от ножей, расположенных там, где когда-то были руны, спасавшие его.

      Что-то в этом парне заставляло сердце Кирана трепетать. Он не было особенно красив, хотя его волосы были почти того же цвета, что волосы Ориона, и он был молод, очень молод — даже моложе самого Кирана. Он чувствовал жалость к нему, но было еще что-то большее. Что-то, чего он не чувствовал раньше. Что-то, на что он не мог положиться.

      Спустя пару недель после того, как нефилим присоединился к ним, Гвин пришел к Кирану, чтобы поговорить. Они еще ни разу не обменялись хоть более-менее нормальными словами, поэтому Киран был очень удивлен, когда лидер Охоты попросил о приватном разговоре.

      Гвин был фэйри Дикой Охоты и по своей натуре он был жестоким и грубым, но, разговаривая с ним наедине, Киран задался вопросом — что если за все эти годы ветер разрушил его сердце до чего-то более мягкого, чего-то, что относилось ко всем со справедливостью и иногда выказывало симпатию.

      — Не огорчай тех, кого ты оставил, Киран, — сказал Гвин, и его глубокий голос отдался вибрацией в костях Кирана.

      — Я не понимаю, — ответил Киран, не в состоянии посмотреть в глаза мужчины.

      — Если ты отпустишь их, то увидишь, что можно найти новые связи в Охоте, — продолжил тот. — Многие совершали ошибку, полагая, что вернутся к прошлой жизни. — Он повернулся и посмотрел на юного нефилима. — Тебе же лучше, если ты отбросишь надежду и будешь двигаться дальше.

      Киран проследил за взглядом Гвина. Он даже не заметил, что Гвин снова смотрел на него, пока тот не заговорил снова:  
      — Юный Марк называет звезды именами своих братьев и сестер каждую ночь. Я не думаю, что он верит, что вернется к ним, но это успокаивает его, позволяет не забывать. — Он взял Кирана пальцами за подбородок и отвернул от Марка. — Храни своих близких в сердце, Киран, а не в голове. Ты увидишь, что они могут затуманивать твой разум, что может быть смертельно в Дикой Охоте.

      Гвин убрал руку и, не сказав больше ни слова, удалился.

      Киран встряхнулся и снова посмотрел на светловолосого Сумеречного Охотника. Он задался вопросом, что случилось с семьей, которой посчастливилось занять место в смертном сердце Марка Блэкторна.  
  


***

  
      В ту ночь они избили его. Киран слышал звуки ударов через весь луг, на котором они спали. Он почти чувствовал боль от заживших ран, которые снова открылись. Он видел алую кровь, собиравшуюся в лужицу вокруг тела несчастного смертного мальчика.

      Он не мог смотреть. Он не мог выдержать это. Но так же он не мог вмешаться: это просто доставило бы проблемы им обоим.

      Поэтому Киран подождал, пока все закончится, а потом пошел туда, где Марк рухнул на пол, и встал на колени, не смея прикоснуться к парню, боясь ухудшить агонию, в которой тот, должно быть, находился. Марк не шелохнулся; Киран проверил его пульс, чтобы убедиться, что сердце все еще бьется. Сделав глубокий вдох, он поднял парнишку на руки и понес к его одеялу, осторожно положив поверх. Затем он снял свою футболку и начал рвать ее на лоскуты, чтобы сделать перевязки и остановить кровотечение. Все это время Марк оставался без сознания.

      Когда Киран закончил, практически наступил рассвет. Киран перевернул парня на спину, чтобы разбудить его, но обнаружил, что глаза того уже были открыты. Сначала у Марка перехватило дыхание от боли, вспыхнувшей в спине, а затем от представшей картины — а именно из-за юного Принца фэйри, склонившегося над ним, и усталости на его лице. Испуганный, Марк попытался сесть и отодвинуться, но туго перетянутая спина и прострелившая ее боль не дали этого сделать. После нескольких неудачных попыток он перестал пытаться, возможно, поняв, что Киран не был его врагом, что он не был здесь, чтобы пытать его. Марк немного расслабился и медленно лег обратно на землю, морщась от каждого движения.

      — Ты собираешься причинить мне боль? — спросил он осипшим от криков голосом.

      — Нет, — тихо, почти на грани слышимости, прошептал Киран. А потом потянулся и взял Марка за руку, сжав один раз, а потом просто держа, позволяя теплу передаваться в тело парня. Это было не то тело, что приходило с лучами утреннего солнца, нет, это была покалывающая искра, заставлявшая Кирана чувствовать себя, словно в электрическом шторме. Это было так незнакомо для него.

      Киран вспомнил то множество ночей, что провел с Орионом в Неблагом Дворе. Часто не было времени полежать вместе, держась за руки — секретность порождала спешку, оставляя их запыхавшимися каждую ночь, заставляя искать укромные звуконепроницаемые уголки, чтобы провести время вместе. Рядом с Орионом сексуальное влечение было слишком велико, и они отмахивались от небольших, романтичных моментов до следующего раза.

      Теперь у них вряд ли будет следующий раз. Чувствуя вину, Киран медленно отпустил руку Марка. Простая ласка чувствовалась глупо, хуже, чем обман. У фэйри прикосновение ничего не значило, если ты оставался верен сердцу. Почему же он чувствовал себя так странно?

      Марк тихо хмыкнул, когда Киран встал, сразу же ощущая нехватку тепла его тела. Чувствуя себя плохо, Марк дошел до места, где находилось его спальное место, и лег, надеясь, что следующий насыщенный охотой день успокоит его недомогание.  
  


***

  
      Спина Марка болела. Очень сильно. Сначала он думал, что с каждой ночью будет проще, что он привыкнет к боли от хлыста, врезающегося в спину, если они будут делать это достаточно часто. Теперь он понял, что был не прав; боль никогда не уменьшится, особенно учитывая, что его порванной коже не давали времени срастись. И удары всегда приходились на спину. Может, они приняли его за труса, которому нужно отрешиться от боли?

      Движения Марка были рваными, когда он садился в это утро на коня, частично от боли, частично от слоев ткани, покрывавших его израненную кожу. Он был удивлен, когда проснулся в руках Принца фэйри, Кирана. Не то чтобы он жаловался. Он соскучился по ощущению чьего-то тело рядом со своим.

      Отношения не занимали большую часть его времени в мире примитивных. Марк всегда был занят тренировками Сумеречных Охотников и, к тому же, считал себя еще слишком юным, уже живя среди фэйри, пусть и очень мало, он увидел, как рано нефилимы превращали своих детей в воинов. Он полагал, что это было необходимо — их жизни были короткими, обрываясь в бою так часто, что на воспроизведение рода было не так много времени.

      На этой мысли он остановился. Если бы Марк использовал слово «воспроизводить» в своем прежнем мире, его бы засмеяли, но для фэйри это было обычным выражением. Его почти шокировала мысль о том, как сильно он изменился с тех пор, как оставил свою семью. Узнают ли они его, если он вернется? Узнает ли он их?

      К тому же время в мире фэйри шло по-другому. Что если, когда он вернется, в обычном мире минует сто лет, и он обнаружит, что все, кого он знал, мертвы? Сможет ли он уживаться с самим собой, зная, что отказался от них, хоть и не по своей вине?

      Марк вытер влагу с глаз, надеясь, что этого никто не заметил. В Охоте не терпели слезы. Они показывали твою слабость. Они делали тебя целью для тех фэйри, кому не хватало острых ощущений от сбора мертвых.

      Фэйри взмыли в воздух, и все мышцы Марка напряглись, а спина выпрямилась. Он попытался не показывать свою боль, когда, надеясь поговорить, подъехал к Кирану, который скакал на своем прекрасном гнедом жеребце.

      — Я не хочу говорить с тобой, — сказал Киран, даже не оборачиваясь, когда Марк оказался рядом.

      — Прошлой ночью, — начал Марк, — ты помог мне. Почему?

      Киран молчал так долго, что Марк поверил, что тот действительно не собирался отвечать ему. Но тот все же ответил:  
      — Я видел твою боль.

      В этой сказанной шепотом фразе было столько эмоций, что Марк на мгновение потерял свою опору. Когда он восстановил равновесие, то был далеко позади Кирана, который скакал в первой линии, и Марк не стал его догонять. Слова все еще звучали в его сознании, проходя через дело. Какую боль испытывал Киран, чтобы говорить с таким сочувствием?

      Возникло множество вопросов. Он ведь не знал, за что именно юный Принц был изгнан в Дикую Охоту. Конечно, были слухи, и одни были резче других: «Я слышал, что он убил свою мать и расплавил ее корону, чтобы выковать себе венец»; «Но зачем ему делать это? У него королевский титул и доступ ко всем сокровищам фэйри. Я слышал, что он спутался с человеком, ты же знаешь, как Его Величество ненавидит смешение крови»; и самое нелюбимо Марком: «Моя мама сказала, что он влюбился в мальчика-прислугу, и его отец не захотел иметь сына, который не мог дать ему наследников». Это напоминало Марку о том, как Конклав отреагировал на Хелен и ее возлюбленную Алину.

      Марк не скучал по Конклаву. В первые недели, когда его только забрали, он еще надеялся, что они придут за ним, спасут от этих монстров, презиравших его. Но прошло столько времени, что он уже перестал считать и утратил всякую надежду. Теперь оставалось только верить в то, что Конклав позаботится о его семье, потому что сам он уже не мог.

      Потерявшись в своих мыслях, Марк почти наехал на человека перед ним. Они остановились. Собираясь извиниться, Марк посмотрел вниз и наткнулся на черный и серебристый глаза Кирана. Марк был в замешательстве, потому что думал, что был далеко позади.

      Быстро оглянувшись и повернувшись обратно, Марк заметил, что темно-синие кончики волос Кирана слегка посветлели. Это было едва заметно и для других могло показаться лишь игрой света. Но Марк заметил и задумался о том, что это значило.

      Остановка была недолгой. Всего через несколько минут или около того они собирались снова взмыть в небо, но Марк все же успел быстро и импульсивно спросить у Кирана:  
      — Поскачешь со мной?

      Это был простой вопрос, не требующий размышлений, но, казалось, за этими тремя словами скрывалась тысяча других. Когда Киран кивнул, сердце в груди Марка ускорилось. Они пересеклись взглядами и на этот раз никто не отвернулся. Никто из них не хотел разрушать этот момент. Не хотелось разрывать то, что могло быть началом чего-то грандиозного, чего-то красивого, чего-то, что рассказчики описывали «трагическим».  
  


***

  
      И так стало продолжаться день за днем, пока у Марка не вошло в привычку с каждым рассветом спрашивать «Поскачешь со мной?», а Киран с улыбкой кивал, надеясь, что его волосы останутся цвета полуночи. Киран в это время понял кое-что: он наслаждался временем, проведенным с Марком — пусть они и не говорили особенно много, было приятно просто скакать с кем-то, кто так же огорчил тех, кого оставил позади, с кем-то, кто относился к нему как к равному, а не как к слабому Принцу, нуждавшемся в слуге, который будет сопровождать каждый его шаг.

      Но Киран замечал и другие вещи, и не только в Марке, но и в себе, когда он был рядом с полукровкой-нефилимом. Он начал замечать сбои в своем сердцебиении — оно становилось все быстрее и быстрее, когда Марк был рядом, и было каким-то болезненным, когда он был далеко. Медленно его волосы светлели — вместо почти черных, какими они были, когда он только присоединился к Охоте, они стали темно-синими. Это были маленькие изменения, но Киран замечал их и, как он предполагал, Марк тоже.

      Они не заходили дальше совместных скачек — по ночам они спали раздельно. Рядом друг с другом, но не вместе. Касались друг друга они тоже редко, и каждый раз Киран чувствовалась, как фэйрийская кровь разгонялась по венам. Сначала он каждую ночь просил у Ориона прощения, смотря влажным взором на созвездия в небе, но время шло, и он все меньше чувствовал вину за то, что проводил с Марком столько времени. Иногда, хоть и не часто, Киран совсем забывал об Орионе.

      И вот однажды ночью все изменилось.

      Охотники остановились и разбили лагерь на ночь. Марк был тих весь день, и сейчас сидел в одиночестве подальше от толпы, повесив голову между руками и подтянув колени к груди. Киран подошел к нему и присел рядом. Марк откинулся на его грудь, позволяя рукам Кирана обнять его за плечи, согревая.

      — Я так сильно скучаю по ним, — прошептал Марк. — По всем. По Хелен, Джулиану, Ливи, Тибериусу, Друзилле и Тавви. По малышу Октавиану.

      Киран не сказал ничего, лишь крепче обнял Марка.

      Марк изогнулся, чтоб заглянуть в глаза Кирана, и тот почувствовал, как сердце затрепетало так, что вот-вот вылетит из груди. Глаза Марка тоже были разными. Голубой цвет одного выгодно подчеркивался лунным светом, а золото второго в этом свете выглядело так же прекрасно. В этот момент Киран забыл обо всем — об Охоте, своих шрамах, шрамах Марка, Орионе.

      В этот момент существовал только Марк.

      Киран забыл, как дышать, потянувшись вниз, к губам Марка. В груди разгоралась сверхновая, было тепло, и был  _Марк_ , Марк в его руках, Марк в безопасности,  _Марк_.  
      Когда поцелуй был прерван, Киран шептал имя Марка снова и снова. Глаза Марка были закрыты, а дыхание ускоренное и поверхностное, как и его собственное. Марк развернулся всем телом и уже в следующую секунду сидел на коленях Кирана, снова целуя его. Марк был на вкус как клубника и ветер.  _Марк_.

      Знакомое ощущение начало скручиваться внизу живота, и Киран знал, что ему нужно как можно скорее скинуть Марка с колен, но он не мог думать, когда тот целовал его так требовательно и мягко, так сладко и восхитительно.

      Марк отстранился от губ Кирана, заставив того тихо застонать и потянуться за его губами. Но Марк приложил палец к его губам, мягко отталкивая. Киран замер и открыл глаза. Марк беззвучно плакал, его щеки были влажными. Киран подался вперед, соприкоснувшись с Марком лбами. Они провели так больше минуты, не говоря ничего, а потом Киран начал целовать его снова, медленно и нежно, простые, успокаивающие прикосновения губами.  
  


***

  
      В ту ночь и многие последующие юные охотники спали в объятиях друг друга, ветер трепал их волосы, переплетая между собой. В ту ночь и многие последующие два юных парня защищали своих любимых от Дикой Охоты, рассекавшей небеса.  
  


***

  
      Каждое утро Марк спрашивал Кирана, своего друга, своего возлюбленного:  
      — Поскачешь со мной?

      Каждое утро Киран отвечал кивком и небольшой улыбкой, сопровождающейся светлевшими волосами и подмигиванием.

      Ну…  _почти_ каждое утро.  
  


***

  
      Марк проснулся с первыми лучами солнца — привычка, которую он приобрел за время пребывания в Дикой Охоте. Он повернулся, улыбнулся Кирану, лежавшему рядом, и поцеловал его в лоб, чтобы разбудить. Киран заворчал, как и положено человеку, недолюбливающему утро. Они разделили поцелуй, нежный и сладкий, наполненный улыбками, совершенно отличавшийся от прошлой ночи, когда страсть текла по венам раскаленным металлом. Марк привычно приподнялся на локтях, нависая над Кираном, и ухмыльнулся.

      — Поскачешь на мне?

      Киран вдруг ухмыльнулся, на его лице появилось самое дьявольское выражение, какое Марк когда-либо видел у него. И только тогда Марк понял, что только что сказал и откинулся обратно на спину, краснея до самых кончиков ушей. Секунду спустя в поле его зрения появилось лицо Кирана, закрывая восходящее солнце. Он все еще улыбался от уха до уха. Марк застонал.

      — Полагаю, мне даже не стоит пытаться убедить тебя, что я оговорился?

      — Не-а, — Киран засмеялся. Он подался вперед, и его губы коснулись уха Марка. — Я знаю, что ты хочешь этого, — прошептал он едва слышно. — А с таким телом, как у тебя… — Марк снова застонал, но на этот раз улыбаясь. — Как я могу отказать?


End file.
